herofandomcom-20200223-history
Meddy.EXE
Meddy.EXE is the NetNavi counterpart of Jasmine and a supporting protagonist in MegaMan Battle Network and MegaMan: NT Warrior. Personality Meddy's cute demeanor and gentle heart shines alongside her operator. As her name suggests, Meddy has a nurse motif. These two medics in training go out of their way to help those in need. Meddy has adapted her knowledge of curing biological viruses to techniques for virus busting. Meddy has also developed the ability to restore corrupted Navi data. She is one of the few female NetNavis in the series. Game History Meddy and Jasmine only appeared in Mega Man Battle Network 5 Team ProtoMan. After Liberation Mission #5, Jasmine meets Lan and explains she's looking for a special medical book in the Undernet that will help her sick grandfather. Jasmine tries to get some information from Lan, but he refuses to say anything. Later on, MegaMan catches Meddy trying to enter the Undernet. Before she enters, the newly revived CloudMan ambushes her. Just as he was about to attack, ProtoMan steps in and protects Meddy, but pays for it with his life (or so everyone thinks). Jasmine feels it was her fault that ProtoMan was deleted and asks Lan if she could join the team, but he declines. She decides to get revenge for ProtoMan's demise and sends Meddy into the Undernet against Lan’s request. Eventually MegaMan confronts Meddy and defeats her. Afterwards, the other Team ProtoMan Navis persuade Lan to let Jasmine join. He does so and Meddy opens a nearby door to Liberation Mission #6, where the team discovers that ProtoMan wasn’t deleted after all, but turned into a Darkloid. Later on, when MegaMan heads to UnderNet4 to shut down the transmitter, Dark ProtoMan.EXE appears and knocks out MegaMan. Before the final blow, Meddy shows up and uses her Healing Pulse to rid ProtoMan of his dark powers, and with some help from MegaMan and Colonel succeeds. Eventually, MegaMan, Meddy, and ProtoMan infiltrate FactoryComp4 at Nebula's hideout and the trio work their way through the Comp. But as MegaMan prepares to fight the revived CosmoMan, a vortex appears and both Meddy and ProtoMan are sucked into the Dark Galaxy. Angered by the loss, MegaMan fights and deletes CosmoMan a second time. When MegaMan proceeds to fight Nebula Gray, Meddy and the other Team ProtoMan Navis reappear from the Dark Galaxy and help MegaMan advance. At the end of the game, Jasmine returns to her home country. Anime History Rockman.EXE Stream Both Meddy and Jasmine first appeared in Rockman.EXE Stream episode 13. Jasmine arrives from her home country to search for a certain medicinal herb at the request of her instructor. Unfortunately, the president of a medicine manufacturing company has come to follow Jasmine to try to obtain the nostrum (patent medicine). Jasmine is kidnapped and her captors threaten to delete Meddy without mercy if Jasmine doesn't cooperate. Lan must track her down and sneak into the medicine company's research lab to save Jasmine. In the end, Lan manages to save her, and MegaMan rescues Meddy from deletion. During a flashback in the episode, Meddy had a different appearance; the most noticeable is her symbol appeared on her chest. Jasmine and Meddy have appeared in several other episodes. In episode #38, Meddy appears to have a crush on MegaMan, which causes a bit of unrest in Roll. Likewise, Jasmine takes some liking to Lan, although Maylu is oblivious to the crush. Jasmine receives the Crest of Duo in episode 34 and gains the ability to Cross Fuse with Meddy in episode 42. Rockman.EXE Beast During the Beast season, Meddy does not appear, although she is mentioned in episode 2 when MegaMan suggests she could look after Trill, much to Roll's dismay. Meddy does however appear cross fused with Jasmine during episode 23. A Zoanoroid version of Meddy, that serves Falzar, has a brief appearance in the same episode. Manga MegaMan NT Warrior In volume 10 of the MegaMan NT Warrior manga, Medi appears as a NetNavi at the National Medical Center (as "Medi," instead of "Meddy"). She attempts to cure MegaMan of the dark power within him, however the treatment is interrupted by the Netopian Army's losing battle against Nebula. As MegaMan leaves, Medi asks him to return alive so he can receive her treatment, to which he agrees. Powers and Abilities Meddy's biggest strength in battle are the effects of her Capsules, which yields different status ailments, however, she lacks close-range attacks. Because of this, many players consider Meddy to be one of the easier bosses in the game, as well as one of the harder characters to control, as they generally have to rely on Battle Chips to win liberation battles with her. *'Meddy Capsule:' Two pills are lobbed onto MegaMan's side of the field and explode seconds later. Each pill color has a different effect on MegaMan. **While the player controls her, this attack is both her Charge Shot and her Special Chip. However, in both instances, only one pill is lobbed 3 squares forward. The Charge Shot does not inflict status effects, but the Special Chip paralyzes the enemies it hits. *'Chemical Flash:' Two sphere-shaped capsules (which design may come from molecule structure) appear on MegaMan's side and slowly move towards each other and explode if they connect. *'Healing Pulse:' A slow moving ball homes in on MegaMan, sapping his HP and transferring it to Meddy if it hits. * Twin Liberation: Meddy attempts to liberate dark panels between herself and another Navi, provided the other Navi can reach the target panel. Liberation Missions only. Notes * Meddy is actually the second nurse-themed NetNavi in the Battle Network series, after MegaMan NT Warrior exclusive characters Silk (anime only). * Meddy is the only Navi besides ProtoMan that can save the game during a Liberation Mission. * Meddy is referenced in Mega Man Battle Network 6; she has a grave in Graveyard Area 1, along with every other NetNavi in the series. However, the area, and thus the reference, was removed from the English version of the game. Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Outright